


when morning comes

by sinnerlikeme



Series: skimmons. [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Foreplay, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerlikeme/pseuds/sinnerlikeme
Summary: jemma tries something new.





	when morning comes

Daisy is first awoken by the sun spilling across her face, then the sensation of fingertips tracing patterns on her spine.

She flexes her joints, squinting away from the light and turning her head towards Jemma, who smiles down at her. “Hi,” the brunette whispers, leaning in to peck Daisy’s warm cheek. “Good morning.”

Daisy grins lethargically and rubs her eyes. “Mornin’, babe,” she murmurs, and reaches up to gently grab Jemma’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss. It starts off soft and slow, then Jemma decides to be bold and pushes Daisy onto her back so she can lay on top. Her hands pin Daisy’s wrists to the bed as she grins sneakily against her mouth. 

“Mmf. Jemma,” Daisy whines, nipping Jemma’s bottom lip.

“What?” Jemma asks innocently, moving her mouth to Daisy’s jaw.

“You’re killin’ me here, baby girl,” Daisy huffs breathlessly. 

“I know,” Jemma responds sweetly, and sinks her teeth into Daisy’s neck. 

If Daisy was tired before, she most certainly isn’t now. Her heart is racing and she’s gasping by the time Jemma so much as finishes ravishing her throat and torso in hot, open-mouthed kisses. Jemma proceeds to tease the taut, flushed skin of her belly, watching Daisy’s face the closer she gets to the apex of her thighs. Daisy fists the sheets, chest already heaving. Usually the submissive one, it pleases Jemma that she has such an affect on Daisy in return. 

Daisy spreads her legs, bending her knees a little, allowing Jemma to slip between them eagerly. She grips Daisy’s thighs and parts them a bit more, then lowers her face to drag her tongue along Daisy’s wet folds. It makes Daisy whimper and Jemma allows herself a triumphant grin, then does it again. She licks softly and thoroughly, mimicking what Daisy does so she can know what it feels like. She alternates between long, flat paths and using the tip of her tongue, drawing out so many sounds that often come from her instead. She moves her tongue up and down when she wants Daisy to whine her name, finding satisfaction in repeatedly hearing, “Oh, fuck, _Jemma_ —” 

Daisy is quivering, trying to muffle her noises by biting her lip (to no avail). She inhales sharply when Jemma finally gets to her clit, fluttering her tongue over it. Daisy melts, dropping her legs since she can no longer keep them bent and tosses an arm across her mouth to stifle her moans. Jemma licks her clit, going at different speeds to find out what makes Daisy squirm the most. Daisy whimpers her name as she sucks on it gently, adding a finger into the mix to massage the spot at the roof of Daisy’s dripping cunt. Daisy rocks down against Jemma’s skilled mouth and hand, on the verge now. 

Jemma pumps her finger steadily, and Daisy feels like she’s about to burst. She whines helplessly, her spine beginning to arch. “Baby,” she gasps, and Jemma casually raises her eyes to Daisy’s face, contorted with pleasure, sweat glistening on her forehead. “God, Jemma, _fuck_ —!” Jemma angled her finger a bit deeper, “—shit—”

To say this whole experience hasn’t made Jemma equally as wet would be a lie. She loves being on the receiving end, but returning the favor, listening to Daisy practically dissolve into tears because of _her_ , is somehow even better. 

Jemma increases the pressure and pace of her tongue on Daisy’s clit to ease her further towards her climax, focused only on making this last. Daisy’s clenching around her finger, breathing hard, body tensing. “Jemma,” she yelps, grasping on to the slats in the headboard, her voice strained, “Jemma—I’m gonna cum— _fuck_ , baby girl—”

Jemma keeps going, relentless but still gentle. It happens a few seconds later, Daisy’s body going rigid as her orgasm hits her suddenly; she throws her head back and the entire room shakes slightly, but the Inhuman vibrations only seem to be making it better. She comes in Jemma’s mouth and on her hand, grinding her pelvis to prolong the pleasure; Jemma, happy to oblige, continues kissing and sucking her clit, guiding her through it.

When Daisy ultimately collapses, sputtering and trembling from the aftershocks, Jemma removes her finger and emerges with pride, looking very proud of herself. Daisy laughs upon seeing her face, but can’t move a muscle, so Jemma cuddles up beside her, swiping at her mouth and chin nonchalantly. She brushes Daisy’s damp hair off her forehead and cheeks, grinning like a lovesick idiot. Which she is. As if Daisy ever doubted that. 

“Was that okay?” she whispers, a tad nervously, hoping she did it right.

Daisy rolls her eyes, catching her breath. “More than okay,” she assures, nodding.

“Oh, good.” Jemma slings an arm over Daisy’s chest and snuggles closer, resting her head on Daisy’s shoulder, tangling their legs together. She’ll get her fair share later, since Daisy is basically falling asleep. 

Daisy lifts a hand to touch Jemma’s hair and kisses her forehead. “Love you, baby girl,” she whispers. 

Jemma hums. She loves being called that. “I love you too, Daisy.” 

They promptly succumb to sleep after a minute, going slack in each other’s arms but still entwined.


End file.
